Victory
by Kateh3
Summary: Ginny Weasley meets Harry Potter at age 11 and makes herself a promise, to make him fall in love with her. This is a short, two shot of Ginny making the promise and seeing it through. From Ginny's perspective. Not the greatest summary.


Ginny woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley yelling, as usual. She yawned and rolled over, away from the open window which let the sun and her mum's voice filter through.

Though her brain was confused with sleep she managed to figure out what had happened. Fred, George and Ron had stolen Dad's flying car in the night. Ginny grimaced into her pillow, if they didn't stop her now Mum would build up a head of steam that would last the whole day. "C'mon idiots, stop her!" She groaned into her pillow.

As if obeying her wish, her mum's voice quieted. Ginny smiled in relief, but it was too late already, no sleeping in today.

She stood and stretched, wiping her eyes and yawning. She padded lightly to her mirror to see if her hair was badly messed up, she didn't need teasing early in the morning. Her face was pale and tired looking, which made her freckles stand out. Her brown eyes droopy and her flaming red hair framed her face messily. She ran a brush through it to make it hang straighter.

Acceptable. Fred and George probably wouldn't be doing much teasing right now anyways, not with Mum as angry as she sounded. Ginny couldn't stop a smile from crossing her face. Idiots.

She smoothed her night dress to get rid of the crinkles, rubbed her eyes one more time then exited her room.

The aroma of eggs and sausages led her to the kitchen, where she could hear her family's voices. Ginny thought it odd that Mum was making them breakfast after that blow up, but appreciated it all the same.

She entered the kitchen and felt her heart stop.

Her brothers sat at the table, plates in front of them but empty while her mother buttered bread for someone. A boy. He had messy jet black hair which stuck up in every direction, green eyes and a red scar on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

She took the in the scene in a moment, and then let out a squeal before running out of the room when she saw him look up.

Harry Potter! Here! In her kitchen!

She knew Ron was friends with Harry, but he never mentioned that he was coming today. She'd asked plenty of times and they were supposed to pick him up later, if at all.

Her eyes filled with angry, embarrassed tears as she heard her brothers tell Harry about how she'd be wanting an autograph. How could they?! They knew she had a crush on him, so why would they embarrass her like that?

Ginny returned to her room and sat on her bed, trying to gather herself. She got dressed and made sure she looked alright, but her cheeks and ears refused to return to their normal color.

She picked up a book but she couldn't pay attention, so instead she crept from her bed to her window to listen to the boys de-gnoming. She giggled quietly to herself when she heard them comment that Harry sent one fifty feet.

He must be strong. And gorgeous, and mysterious and powerful. He conquered You-Know-Who after all. And now he's outside de-gnoming my garden. Ginny couldn't believe her luck, though she was still embarrassed about breakfast.

Then Dad came home, she was more than a little disappointed that she could no longer hear him through the window, so she opened her door a bit instead. She smiled to herself, listening to her Mum and Dad arguing. Dad was so funny with his muggle things, but no matter how much Mum yelled she was always happy to see him go to the shed and tinker around.

Then, quite suddenly, Harry and Ron were walking down her hallway. She hadn't heard their footsteps because of her Mum. She froze in panic. Harry and Ron both looked inside her room while they walked past. She might eyes with Harry and quickly slammed the door shut, breathing hard.

His eyes are lovely, Ginny thought to herself. They were a bright green, large and open. He seemed quietly curious when they met her own. She prayed that her's hadn't shown her love for him.

Because she did. She definitely felt something for Harry Potter. And even if it took all of her years at Hogwarts to do it, she was going to make him fall in love with her too. Even if it was the last thing she did.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room in triumph. She'd caught the snitch and won the game, the cup. She'd done it. She played like she'd never done before, for him. Harry had been upset about not being able to play, more upset than he acted, so she made sure to honor him.

He hadn't arrived yet, so, though the party raged around her, she was only half aware of it. The other half concentrating on the door where Harry would enter through at any moment.

She'd seen something in his eyes this year, something that convinced her that he didn't just view her as a sister any more, like Hermione had said he did before. She'd asked her again, but she'd just replied with "I'm not sure, he's been very worried lately, and upset. I don't want to bother him anymore."

Ginny understood that, and she didn't blame Hermione at all. She'd seen the look on his face, like the whole world was bearing down on him and he was getting tired of it. She'd heard him snap a few times. And lately with the Draco issue...

But she knew she hadn't imagined the way he'd looked at her when she was with Dean. He had looked sort of angry and displeased, but something more... He looked _jealous_.

And when she broke up with Dean he seemed happier than before. He started talking to her a lot at Quidditch practices, almost like he was flirting with her. He always seemed torn and confused when they finished the conversation, but also reluctant to leave her. Then he'd go to Ron like usual.

Stupid Brother.

Then the door finally opened. Harry stepped through and we all roared in victory. He looked stunned for a moment. "We won!" Ron roared, brandishing the silver cup as he walked towards Harry, "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry's face lit up, then he started searching the room with his gaze. His eyes met hers and she saw that emotion in them again, stronger than she had before, love. She was already moving forward. She knew that it was time, no more waiting.

He caught her in his arms and kissed her immediately. A soft, tender kiss that could have lasted a moment or days or incredible, sun filled years. She'd waited so long for this. Dreamt of the way it would feel, but it was even better than she imagined. She didn't care that 50 people were watching, one of those being her brother. She'd finally kissed Harry Potter. The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived... and the man she loved.

They separated lips and he looked up, searching for something. She met the gaze of her friends, who stared with huge smiles. She found she didn't care about the wolf whistles or awkward titters, his arms were still around her. She stared up at him again and watched a smile light his face.

He grinned down at her and gestured wordlessly out of the Portrait Hole. He wanted to be alone on the grounds, they might even talk about the match should they find the time. She smiled and nodded. Her heart swelling in victory.

As he took her hand she remembered what she'd promised herself when she was 11 years old and smiled, satisfied at last. It hadn't taken all of her years at Hogwarts, but she had succeeded in making him fall in love with her, and it felt good.

Very good.


End file.
